Flat panel display devices often include organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, and liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, etc. OLED display panels are emerging as the mainstream display devices because of various advantages such as self-luminous, wide color gamut and flexibility.
A flexible OLED often employs a plastic substrate for being bendable, flexible, and foldable. In practical applications, a flexible display panel desires a substantially good flexibility, while various components inside the flexible display panel are highly desired to be not affected by the bending and folding, thereby eliminating the device failure. When the flexible display panel is being bent, the bending portion may be cracked as the stress accumulates, and the cracks may continue to expand inwards, degrading the overall performance of the flexible display panel. Thus, flexible display panels, which have a relatively large freedom to be folded and bent and, meanwhile, a relatively stable rigidity or stiffness to protect the various components inside the flexible display panel, are highly desired.
The disclosed flexible display panel and flexible display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.